Disappointed
by strawberryshortcake20
Summary: Mulder and Scully can't take the waiting anymore...i suck at summaries-please r
1. Default Chapter

Ch1:  
  
It was the end of the day, and Scully was about to pack up to go home for the night. Mulder walks in and sits on the edge of her desk casually, like he always does. Except this time, he has a different look in his eyes.  
Scully looked up from her desk drawer. "No, Mulder, Im going home-to my apartment, without you." Scully smiled because she knew he was once again disappointed. He knew all too well that she wasn't supposed to be active for another 2-3 months after she had William.  
"Well, will you at least let me look at your beautiful body, and touch you? It's been a while." He said in a pleading voice. She could tell he was hungry for action, and she was afraid he would cheat on her.  
"Mulder...Fox." she knew it made him hot when she said his name like that. She looked at him seductively and said, "you know, if we even go that far, we'll get carried away. Sorry. The longer the wait, the better it is." She smiled, picked up her files, laptop, briefcase, and purse. As she walked by, Mulder grabbed her waist and pulled her near. He knew she wanted it and wanted to put the temptation in front of her. She resisted at first, but gave in a little bit. She grabbed his hair, pulled his head up and kissed him hard. Her other hand moved down to his place of heat, just to tease him. She stroked and massaged just light enough to make him groan under the kiss, making him want more. She pulled away from the kiss and lowered his head to where it was level with her chest. She pushed toward him, torturing him all the while.  
"Scully don't do this to me. Either give it to me or don't. Please don't torture me like this.oh." She placed her palm on his forehead and pushed his head back. "That was just a taste of what you'll get in a couple of weeks, if you're a good boy." She smiled, kissed him once more, and they left. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Mulder walked Scully to her car, then walked to his own car. He had to do something about this. He couldn't take it any longer. He knew what to do.. 


	2. Secrets, secrets

Disappointed Ch1:  
  
It was the end of the day, and Scully was about to pack up to go home for the night. Mulder walks in and sits on the edge of her desk casually, like he always does. Except this time, he has a different look in his eyes.  
Scully looked up from her desk drawer. "No, Mulder, Im going home-to my apartment, without you." Scully smiled because she knew he was once again disappointed. He knew all too well that she wasn't supposed to be active for another 2-3 months after she had William.  
"Well, will you at least let me look at your beautiful body, and touch you? It's been a while." He said in a pleading voice. She could tell he was hungry for action, and she was afraid he would cheat on her.  
"Mulder...Fox." she knew it made him hot when she said his name like that. She looked at him seductively and said, "you know, if we even go that far, we'll get carried away. Sorry. The longer the wait, the better it is." She smiled, picked up her files, laptop, briefcase, and purse. As she walked by, Mulder grabbed her waist and pulled her near. He knew she wanted it and wanted to put the temptation in front of her. She resisted at first, but gave in a little bit. She grabbed his hair, pulled his head up and kissed him hard. Her other hand moved down to his place of heat, just to tease him. She stroked and massaged just light enough to make him groan under the kiss, making him want more. She pulled away from the kiss and lowered his head to where it was level with her chest. She pushed toward him, torturing him all the while.  
"Scully don't do this to me. Either give it to me or don't. Please don't torture me like this.oh." She placed her palm on his forehead and pushed his head back. "That was just a taste of what you'll get in a couple of weeks, if you're a good boy." She smiled, kissed him once more, and they left. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Mulder walked Scully to her car, then walked to his own car. He had to do something about this. He couldn't take it any longer. He knew what to do.. 


	3. Secrets, secrets

Actually, the first part of this goes with CH1, I forgot to include it sorry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
When Scully got home, she spotted a familiar car in the parking lot. "It does not surprise me. He keeps trying to get me, and maybe I should let off a little early. I am feeling better now than most women who just gave birth. I'll give him a little, but we'll have to keep it quiet and not let it out." She thought to herself as she shuffled up the flight of stairs. If anyone found out, Scully would be screwed her reputation and Mulder would be really mad.  
  
She opened her door, and found Him laying down on the bed. "Hello, Dana," He said in a seductive voice.  
  
"You know," She started, "I think this is your lucky night. I'm in a very good mood, I'm feeling better, and Mulder made me horny in the office, so I was hoping I could get some tonight." She looked A.D. Skinner in the eyes and leaned down to kiss him.  
  
He pulled her down on top of him and stripped her of her clothes. She almost ripped off his clothes in a frenzy for flesh, she wanted it so bad. They groaned under feeling each other. His hand slipped down under her panties. He played with her clit, making her moan, as she kissed him harder. She motioned for him to be rough with her. Pain was pleasure for her. He fingered her with two, and pushed deep inside her. She pulsated with pleasure and he could feel her juices starting to flow.  
  
When Skinner lifted Scully, she was shaking. She was now sitting near his head, straddling him. He pulled her closer and let his tongue play with her. He remembered she wanted it rough, so he gently nibbled at her clit until she came. He drank her up and moved quickly before she lost the sensation.  
  
He flipped her onto her back, and threw her legs over his shoulders. He entered her hard and immediately she had an orgasm. That made him feel good, and he kept going, faster and more furious. All she could do was moan, when she had the breath to. She was in good pleasure, and she would never forget this. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ch2: Secrets, secrets  
  
As Mulder got in his car, he quickly dialed a familiar number. He knew he needed help-no what he needed was to calm dowm.  
  
"Reyes." came a feminine voice on the other end.  
  
"Hey, Monica, It's Fox. I need your help with something. Can you meet me at my apartment in 15?" He sounded shaky.  
  
"Yeah, ok, sure, Mulder, no problem." They hung up and he sped home.  
  
When he got there, he didn't see Monica's car yet, and figured she would be a few minutes. He went inside and got a little more comfortable. He hated wearing suits, so he changed into worn out jeans and a t-shirt.  
  
He heard her car pull up and looked out the window to make sure it was her. She knocked on the door and it opened immediately. "Mulder." No answer.  
  
She stepped inside and looked around for him, and stopped dead in her tracks-Mulder had stepped out from behind a wall and kissed her hard. He started kissing her neck, whispering, "Oh, Monica. I want you so bad. All this time I've been keeping it a secret, but my desire has overcome me." She gave in. (AN:ok, who in their right mind would seriously turn down Fox Mulder? No girl would, that's for damn sure!)  
  
Immediately they were on the counter, or against, I should say. As quickly as Fox was taking her clothes off, she was doing the same to him. She could tell he wasn't lying about being hot because he had the biggest erection she'd ever seen.or felt. Her curious hand felt for his manhood and he let out a little groan when she squeezed. Both of them almost completely naked now, he ld her to the bedroom.  
  
She had no idea what was in store for her-she never would have thought Mulder to be kinky. He pushed her down and straddled her, kissing her hard and playing wih her nipples. She bit her lip to keep from making (too much) noise. He then sat up and reached for something of which she was oblivious to. Without warning, her hands were above her head and she heard clicking of.handcuffs? But they didn't feel like handcuffs! They were- fuzzy? Oh, that's original, she thought to herself, though she's fully aroused by how rough he is with her.  
  
He got on top again and stripped them both the rest of the way. Since Monica was handcuffed, she couldn't do anything, and Mulder took advantage of this opportunity. Monica was obviously in shock.  
  
She watched as his eyes got mischievous and his hands got hungry. His hand gently moved down her chest, stomach, legs, and back up to her place of heat. No, he didn't go in.yet. He wanted to tease her a bit, make her moan a little. He felt her tremble under his touch and knew she wanted it bad. Suddenly, he inserted two fingers in and she squeezed her legs together to keep from feeling too much. Or at least she was trying. She couldn't take it anymore and spread her legs to give him more room. He hit her sweet spot and she thrust her hips up in pleasure. She was desperately fighting to free herself from the handcuffs. She found that she had never wanted someone this bad, sexually, before. Not even Doggett, when they had their fling in New York a couple years ago.  
  
Mulder finally stopped, looked her straight in the eyes, and proceeded downward to eat her out. She was somewhat sensitive from Fox fingering her, that it didn't take long for her juices to flow, and he drank them up ferociously. He let her out of the handcuffs and said, "I did you a favor, wanna return it?" He winked and hinted at a smile.  
  
"With pleasure" Reyes said in her sexiest voice possible. They locked eyes right before she went down, and maintained eye contact until her tongue hit his tip. He closed his eyes, biting his lip. She took him in whole and slid her teeth gently down his shaft to the tip. Then she took her tongue and ran it all the way from behind his balls up, and took him in whole again, sucking softly. She heard the biggest moan out of Fox and it made her feel really good, like she had accomplished a goal. He was even begging her to stop, yet she continued. Damn, she could have handcuffed him or blindfolded him or something kinky.why didn't she think of that before? Oh yeah, she's too busy making him moan!  
  
Finally she stopped right when he felt like exploding. As soon as she got up and let her guard down, Fox flipped her over onto the bed and jammed his erection into her hard. He actually moaned louder than Monica because it had been so long for him, and this just felt soo good.  
  
~*~More to come, I promise!~*~ But you must read and review.. ( 


End file.
